Die Party
by CrossingJordanFan
Summary: Fanfiction WJ. Eine Geburtstagsfeier an Woodys Geburtstag mit Jordan und dem Team. Werden sich Jordan und Woody zu etwas hinreißen lassen was sie nachher bereuen könnten?
1. Chapter 1

_Die Figuren gehören Tim Kring, sie sind nur geliehen, aber die Story gehört mir..._

Chapter1

Es ist 6 Uhr morgens, und eine einsame Joggerin läuft durch den Wright Park. Es ist ein schöner Frühlingstag, und die Sonne geht gerade aufund die Temperaturen steigen langsam über 10°C. Plötzlich klingelt ein Handy. Die Joggerin bleibt stehen. _Hallo? Ja. Ja. Alles klar. Kein Problem, bringe ich mit. Also bis heute Nachmittag dann. _Sie läuft weiter.

In einer unscheinbaren Bostoner Wohnung. Die Joggerin kommt mit einem Handtuch um den Körper geschlungen aus der Dusche. Sie zieht sich an, und trocknet ihre Haare. Lange lockige dunkelbraune Haare, die ihr bis über die Schultern fallen. Als ihre Haare trocken sind greift sie nach ihrem Handy, ihrem Geldbeutel und ihrem Schlüssel, die auf dem Couchtisch liegen. Sie verlässt ihre Wohnung, und schließt die Türe ab. Auf dem Klingelschild ist zu lesen J. Cavanaugh. Jordan Cavanaugh, Gerichtsmedizinerin im Boston, hat ein freies Wochenende, und heute Nachmittag hat ein guter Freund von ihr Geburtstag. Woody Hoyt weiß noch nicht, dass das Team der Gerichtsmedizin eine Überraschungsparty für ihn organisiert hat. Jordan wurde deshalb auch vorhin beim Joggen gestört. Nigel hatte ihr gesagt dass sie noch die Torte abholen soll, die in einer Konditorei vorbestellt wurde.

Aber erst mal musste Jordan dringend noch ein Geschenk finden. Sie hatte ihre gesamte freie Zeit in der letzten Woche damit verbracht nach einem passenden Geschenk zu suchen, aber jedesmal wenn sie etwas gefunden hatte was passen könnte hatte sie es auch gleich wieder weggelegt. Sie hatte einfach an allem etwas auszusetzen. Und jetzt hatte sie fast keine Zeit mehr, denn ab heute Nachmittag war sie mit den Vorbereitungen für die Überraschungsparty beschäftigt.

So schlenderte sie jetzt von Geschäft zu Geschäft und überlegte fieberhaft was sie Woody schenken konnte, woran er nicht erkennen konnte was sie für ihn empfand. Ihre Gefühle für ihn war sie noch nicht bereit zuzugeben, obwohl jedesmal wenn sie ihn sah ihr Herz einen Takt aussetzte. Aber nach außen war sie weiter die Unnahbare Jordan, die zwar immer mit Woody scherzte, aber sich nie auf ernste Flits einließ. Sie wusste zu genau dass ihre letzten Beziehungen nicht lange gehalten hatten, weil sie immer schon nach kurzer Zeit erkannt hatte dass der Mann mit dem sie zusammen war nicht der Richtige für sie war. Sie musste einfach zu oft an Woody denken. Aber da sie nicht wusste ob denn diese Beziehung länger halten würde als ihre bisherigen, wollte sie nicht riskieren ihn so zu verletzen, denn sie wusste genau was er für sie empfand.

Sie zwang sich ihre Gedanken wieder auf die Geschenksuche zu konzentrieren. Was sollte sie ihm nur schenken? Ein Buch? Zu unpersönlich. Eine schöne Krawatte als Anspielung auf seinen ersten Tag in Boston, wo er seine Ländliche Herkunft durch die schreckliche Krawatte verraten hatte? Vielleicht. Eine CD? Das würde wieder auf eine CD mit Lovesongs hinauslaufen, und das wollte sie nicht. Und so suchte sie weiter nach einem passenden Geschenk, bis sie auf einmal das perfekte Geschenk fand.

Als sie um 16:30 Uhr in der Kneipe ihres Vaters ankam, mit der Torte in der Hand, wurde sie von ihren Kollegen freudig begrüßt. Sie hatten schon mit den Vorbereitungen angefangen. Die Dekoration war schon fast fertig. Jetzt mussten nur noch die Tische beiseite gerückt, und das Buffet aufgebaut werden. Sie machte sich sofort ans Werk, und half den anderen. Als sie um 19 Uhr fertig waren blieb ihnen sogar noch eine Stunde Zeit sich Umzuziehen, und das Geburtstagskind abzuholen, wofür Jordan zuständig war.

Um kurz vor acht Uhr machte sie sich dann endlich auf den Weg. Sie parkte vor der Tür des Hauses in dem Woody wohnte. Sie ging die Treppe nach oben und klingelte an seiner Tür. Als nach einer Minute immernoch keiner aufgemacht hatte klingelte sie erneut, wieder vergeblich. Er war nicht zu Hause! Daran hatte natürlich keiner gedacht, dass Woody an seinem Geburtstag nicht zu Hause sein könnte. Jordan zog ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche. Sie wählte eine Nummer. Es klingelte 3 mal bevor jemand antwortete. _„Ja?" „Nigel, hier ist Jordan! Ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten! Woody ist nicht zu Hause!" „Was? Er ist nicht zu Hause? Was machen wir denn jetzt?" _ ...

Weiter gehts wenn ihr die Story bewertet, ob gut oder schlecht, und auch Verbesserungsvorschläge sind gerne gesehen:-)


	2. Chapter 2

_Die Figuren gehören Tim Kring, sie sind nur geliehen, aber die Story gehört mir..._

Chapter2

..._"Also ich fahr jetzt erst mal nach Hause, und hole sein Geschenk, das hab ich nämlich vergessen. Und danach fahre ich nochmal hier vorbei, vielleicht ist er ja nur kurz einkaufen oder so, und ist nachher dann zu Hause. Ich ruf dich dann nochmal an." _Sagte Jordan, und legte auf. Dann ging sie die Treppen hinunter und stieg in ihr Auto. Sie fuhr auf direktem Weg zu ihrer Wohnung. Dort angekommen sperrte sie die Haustüre auf, und ging nach oben. Als sie zu ihrer Wohnung kam musste sie unweigerlich lachen. Vor ihrer Tür stand Woody und wartete darauf dass sie öffnete.

Er hörte ihre Schritte und drehte sich zu ihr um. _„Jordan, wo kommst du denn her?" _ Jetzt lachte sie los. _„was ist? Warum lachst du?" „Woody, du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich stand gerade noch genauso vor deiner Tür wie du jetzt vor meiner. Ich wollte dich abholen, dass wir deinen Geburtstag feiern können." „Du hast ihn also nicht vergessen? Ich dachte schon, weil du nicht angerufen hast!" _Jordan grinste. _„Nein, ich vergesse doch deinen Geburtstag nicht. Aber warte, ich muss nur noch schnell was holen, dann können wir los."_

Sie ging in ihre Wohnung während Woody vor der Tür stehen blieb und auf sie wartete. Sie ging schnell zu ihrem Couchtisch, auf dem das Geschenk lag. Sie nahm es, rief Woody zu dass sie noch schnell auf di eToilette müsse, und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie nahm ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte Nigels Nummer. Er ging nach dem ersten Klingeln ran. _„Nigel, hier ist Jordan, Hör zu, ich hab Woody gefunden, wir sind gleich bei euch, macht alles fertig. Die ganze Geschichte wie ich ihn gefunden habe bekommt ihr später. Also bis gleich." _Sie legte auf und verließ ihre Wohnung wieder.

„_So, wir können los. Ich würde vorschlagen wir nehmen dein Auto, ich komm dann schon irgendwie heim." _

Woody wunderte sich zwar was sie damit sagen wollte, fragte aber nicht weiter nach. Sie stiegen in sein Auto, und er fuhr los. _„Ach ja Woody, ich entscheide wo wir hingehen. Ist das ok?" „Klar, solange ich dort etwas zu essen bekomme bin ich mit allem einverstanden." „Ok, aber wir fahren erst mal schnell bei meinem Vater in der Bar vorbei, ich muss ihm noch was geben." _

Bei der Bar angekommen stieg Jordan aus dem Auto aus und Woody blieb sitzen. _„Was ist, willst du nicht kurz mit rein kommen?" „Nein, lass mal, ich warte hier, kann ja nicht so lange dauern." „Ach komm doch schnell mit, dann können wir noch auf deinen Geburtstag anstoßen." _

Woody stieg aus und sie gingen hinein. Als sie die Bar betraten schallte ihnen ein lautes

Happy Birthday 

entgegen. Woody musste unweigerlich grinsen. Vor ihm standen Nigel, Bug, Dr. Macy, Lily und Max. Hinter ihnen war ein großes Buffet aufgebaut, und sie hatten Tische zur Seite gerückt, um eine Tanzfläche zu schaffen.

„Oh man, wie habt ihr das denn geschafft dass ich das nicht rausbekommen habe? Aber erst mal DANKE dafür dass ihr mich nicht vergessen habt. Aber jetzt lasst uns erstmal feiern."

Damit waren natürlich alle einverstanden. Also stellte Max die Musik an.

Nachdem sich der Abend dann dem Ende zuneigte, erinnerte Nigel die feiernde Gruppe daran dass Woody ja noch gar nicht seine Geschenke ausgepackt habe. Also kam einer nach dem anderen zu Woody und überreichte sein Geschenk. Als letzte war Jordan an der Reihe. Sie holte ihr Päckchen, das sie in einem Hinterzimmer der Bar abgestellt hatte. Woody entfernte das Geschenkpapier, öffnete die Verpackung und holte das Geschenk heraus...

So, weiter gehts demnächst, wenn ich ein paar Bewertungen von euch hab:-)


	3. Chapter 3

_Ein neues Kapitel..._

_Die Figuren gehören Tim Kring, sie sind nur geliehen, aber die Story gehört mir..._

Chapter 3

... _„Jordan, das ist ja klasse! Wo hast du das denn her?" „Gefällt es dir? Na, ich hab gedacht, da du in letzter Zeit ständig davon redest, dass du dringend Urlaub brauchst, und da ich weiß dass das im Moment wegen der vielen Fälle die noch auf Aufklärung warten nicht möglich ist, schenke ich dir den Urlaub für zu Hause."_

Woody zeigte den anderen sein Geschenk. Es handelte sich um ein großes Poster von einem kleinen Dorf an einer Steilküste an der Costa Brava.

Woody war von diesem Poster ganz begeistert, und das nicht nur weil Jordan es ihm geschenkt hatte. Ok, Jordan hätte ihm alles schenken können, er hätte es trotzdem geliebt, weil es von ihr kam, aber dieses Poster war etwas besonderes. Er konnte es in seiner Wohnung aufhängen, ohne dass jemand ihn fragte warum er etwas von Jordan in seiner Wohnung hatte. Außerdem würde er so täglich an den schönen Abend heute erinnert.

Er umarmte Jordan zum Dank. Dabei hielt er sie etwas länger fest als es bei jemand anderem getan hätte, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

Es war jetzt 2 Uhr in der Nacht, und so langsam verabschiedeten sich alle. Zuerst Garret, dann Lily und dann Bug und Nigel, bis letztendlich nur noch Max, Jordan und Woody übrig waren.

„_So, ich werde jetzt auch mal langsam gehen."_ meinte Jordan.

„_Aber du hast doch kein Auto dabei, willst du etwa nach Hause laufen? Das ist viel zu weit! Ich fahre dich heim." _erinnerte sie Woody.

Daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Aber insgeheim freute sie sich, denn das gab ihr die Chance noch ein paar Minuten länger mit Woody zu verbringen.

Also gingen sie nach draußen zu seinem Auto. Sie stiegen ein, und fuhren los in Richtung Jordans Wohnung.

„_Eigentlich bin ich noch nicht müde." _sagte Jordan auf einmal. _„Wollen wir nicht noch irgendwo ein Bier trinken gehen, und den Abend ausklingen lassen?"_

„_Das wollte ich auch gerade vorschlagen. Die Feier war so schön, und ich kann jetzt sicher noch nicht schlafen. Also auf ins Nachtleben."_

Sie fuhren eine Weile durch die Bostoner Innenstadt, bis sie zu einer netten kleinen Kneipe kamen. Woody parkte das Auto, sie stiegen aus, und gingen in die Bar.

Die Musik spielte sehr laut, so dass man nahe am Gesicht des anderen sein musste um zu verstehen was er sagen wollte. Woody und Jordan saßen an einem Tisch in einer Ecke der Bar, und Jordan trank bereits ihr drittes Bier. Woody hatte nach einem Bier aufgehört, da er noch fahren musste. Es war schon fast halb vier als sie bezahlten und beschlossen zu gehen.

Sie standen auf und gingen in Richtung Tür, als auf einmal Jordans Lieblingslied anlief. Bon Jovi sang aus den Boxen _ This romeo is bleeding But you can't see his blood It's nothing but some feelings That this old dog kicked up..._

„_Ach Woody, lass uns noch für diesen einen Song bleiben, ich liebe dieses Lied!" _

„_Na gut, aber nur wenn du zur Feier meines Geburtstages mit mir tanzt."_

Also blieben die beiden noch, und tanzten. Es war ein ruhiger Song, also tanzten die beiden eng miteinander. Jordans Herz schlug höher als sie zu ihrem Lieblingslied mit Woody tanzen durfte, aber sie versuchte sich möglichst nichts anmerken zu lassen. Was sie nicht wusste, war dass Woody genauso fühlte. Aber sie wusste dass sie sich nicht auf ein neues „Abenteuer" einlassen durfte, denn das hatte er nicht verdient, dass es mit ihm genauso lief wie mit ihren bisherigen Beziehungen. Sie liebte ihn wirklich, aber das hatte sie auch schon bei anderen gedacht, und nach kürzester Zeit hielt sie es in der Beziehung nicht mehr aus. Sie war ein Mensch der viel Freiraum brauchte, und den konnten ihr die meisten Männer nicht geben. Also was sollte sie tun? Es konnte doch nicht gehen dass sie jedesmal wenn sie Woody sah oder wenn er sie durch Zufall berührte fast den Verstand verlor. Aber was sollte sie tun?

Auf einmal hörte Woody auf zu tanzen, und riss sie damit aus ihren Gedanken. _„Was ist los Jordan? Was beschäftigt dich so, dass du nicht mal mitbekommen hast dass dein Lieblingslied schon lange vorbei ist?"_

„_Ach nichts, alles in Ordnung. Also, wollen wir gehen?"_

Woody fragte sich was denn wieder mit ihr los war, kam aber zu keinem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis. Also gingen sie zum Auto. Sie stiegen ein und fuhren los...

_Die Figuren gehören Tim Kring, sie sind nur geliehen, aber die Story gehört mir..._

Wer weiter lesen will schreibt Reviews:-)


	4. Chapter 4

_Endlich ein neues Kapitel! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! _

_Die Figuren gehören Tim Kring, sie sind nur geliehen, aber die Story gehört mir..._

Chapter 4

...Bei Jordan angekommen brachte Woody sie noch nach oben. Er verabschiedete sich, und bedankte sich noch einmal für das Geschenk. Jordan verabschiedete sich ebenfalls von Woody, und sie blieben beide noch in der offenen Tür stehen und sahen sich an. Bevor noch etwas unvorhergesehenes passieren konnte sagte Jordan _Bye Woody_ und schloss die Tür.

Als sie die Tür geschlossen hatte atmete Jordan erst mal tief durch. Dann stiegen ihr kurzzeitig die Tränen in die Augen. _Warum habe ich mich nur ausgerechnet in Woody verliebt? Wenn ich nicht die Türe zugemacht hätte wäre es noch zu einem Kuss oder vielleicht auch mehr gekommen, aber das kann ich ihm nicht antun. Wenn ich ihn doch wieder fallen lasse, dann können wir sicher nicht mehr miteinander arbeiten. Wo soll das denn jetzt hinführen?_

Während sie sich diese Gedanken machte lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür und ließ sich an der Türe nach unten rutschen bis sie an die Tür gelehnt auf dem Boden saß.

Was Jordan nicht ahnen konnte war dass Woody unten in seinem Auto saß und noch immer nicht losgefahren war, weil er sich ebenfalls Gedanken machte. _Vorhin als wir getanzt haben und besonders gerade als ich Jordan verabschiedet habe, da gab es einen Moment, da sah es fast so aus als will sie auch mehr von mir. Vielleicht gehen die Gefühle ja doch nicht nur von mir aus? Sollte ich sie vielleicht darauf ansprechen? Aber was mache ich dann wenn ich falsch liege? REIß DICH ZUSAMMEN, _riss sich Woody aus seinen Gedanken.

Aber er konnte jetzt beim besten willen noch nicht losfahren. Er musste erst mal seine Gedanken sammeln, dass er sich wieder auf den Verkehr konzentrieren konnte. So beschloss er einfach noch zu warten bis sich Jordan schlafen gelegt hatte und bei ihr kein Licht mehr brannte.

Nachdem sie einige Minuten an der Türe gesessen hatte beschloss Jordan schlafen zu gehen. Sie ging ins Bad, duschte sich schnell und zog sich ihren Schlafanzug an. Dann legte sie sich in ihr Bett, las noch ein paar Seiten in ihrem Buch und machte dann das Licht aus. Sie lag noch eine ganze Weile wach bis sie dann endlich einschlief.

Unterdessen machte sich Woody nachdem er gesehen hatte dass bei Jordan das Licht aus war auch endlich auf den Heimweg.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Jordan von der Sonne auf, die in ihr Schlafzimmer fiel. Sie schaute auf den Wecker auf ihrem Nachttisch, und sah dass es bereits 10:28 Uhr morgens war. Sie stand auf und machte sich einen Kaffee. Während die Kaffeemaschine ihren Kaffee machte holte sich Jordan einen Joghurt aus dem Kühlschrank, und machte sich Toast. Dann setzte sie sich mit ihrem Kaffe hin und frühstückte.

Es war Sonntag, und somit hatte sie noch einen Tag nur für sich bevor sie wieder arbeiten musste. Sei liebte ihren Job, aber die Wochenenden zum Entspannen waren immer wieder dringend nötig, denn ihr Job brachte auch viel Stress mit sich, vor allem wenn ihr während eines Falles die Staatsanwaltschaft im Nacken saß, so wie es letzte Woche der Fall war.

Heute Abend wollte sie sich einen Film im Kino ansehen. Sie wollte alleine gehen, weil dann niemand nervte, und sie auch ohne Diskussionen genau den Film ansehen konnte, den sie wollte. Sie hatte sich für eine Komödie entschieden, denn Krimis hatte sie in ihrem Alltag genug. Also rief sie im Kino an, um eine Karte für Bewiched – Verliebt in eine Hexe zu bestellen. Sie hatte sich für diesen Film entschieden weil sie als Kind die Serie auf der der Film basierte immer gesehen hatte, und nun wollte sie sehen wie nah der Film an der Serie lag.

Die Frau die ihren Anruf entgegennahm, klang etwas überrascht, als sie nur eine Karte bestellte, fragte aber nicht weiter nach. Sie fragte in welcher Reihe Jordan sitzen wollte, und um welche Uhrzeit Jordan den Film denn gerne sehen wollte. Sie reservierte ihr schließlich den letzten Platz in der hintersten Reihe des Kinosaales, für die Vorstellung um 20 Uhr.

Um 19 Uhr setzte Jordan sich schließlich in ihr Auto, und fuhr in Richtung Kino. Sie wollte sich vorher noch schnell etwas zum essen bei einem Chinesischen Imbiss mitnehmen, so musste sie sich schon nichts zu abend kochen.

Als sie gegessen hatte holte sie sich ihre Karte ab, kaufte sich noch eine Tüte Popkorn und eine Cola, und setzte sich in den Kinosaal.

Der Saal war fast voll, nur neben ihr war noch ein Platz frei.

Pünktlich um 20 Uhr startete die Werbung, die immer vor den Filmen gesendet wird. Auf einmal kam noch jemand in ihre Reihe...

**Wollt ihr weiterlesen? Dann schreibt Reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Die Figuren gehören Tim Kring, sie sind nur geliehen, aber die Story gehört mir..._

Chapter 5

...Jordan wollte nur kurz aufsehen, wer sich wohl sich neben sie setzen würde, als sie unweigerlich loslachen musste. Woody stand da und war kurz davor sich auf den letzten freien Platz neben sie zu setzen. Als er sie erkannte musste er grinsen. _„Hi Jordan!" „Woody? Was machst du denn hier?" „Ich brauchte einfach noch ein bisschen Entspannung, bevor morgen der Alltag wieder losgeht! Und was ist entspannender als ein Abend im Kino?" „Du sagst es! Also, schauen wir uns den Film gemeinsam an!" _

So saßen sie nebeneinander im Kino und sahen sich den Film an, wobei sie aber nicht allzu viel von der Handlung mitbekamen, weil ihre Gedanken immer wieder abschweiften.

Zwischendurch dachte Jordan _was würde jetzt wohl passieren wenn ich wie zufällig meine Hand auf die Armlehne zwischen uns lege, obwohl ich eigentlich weiß dass sein Arm da liegt? Oder wenn ich einfach ihn einfach eine Weile ansehe, das kann ich ja normalerweise nicht ohne dass es auffällt. Aber was wenn er es merkt? Was soll ich denn dann machen? _Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken mit mäßigem Erfolg zu verdrängen und sich wieder auf den Film zu konzentrieren.

Als der Film vorbei war blieben sie noch sitzen bis der Abspann durchgelaufen war. Dann standen sie auf und verließen das Kino. Sie verabschiedeten sich und jeder fuhr in seinem Auto nach Hause.

In ihrer Wohnung angekommen setzte sich Jordan erst mal auf ihre Couch und ließ den Abend revuepassieren. _Ein schöner Abend, und ein lustiger Zufall dass Woody auch da war. Aber war es tatsächlich nur ein Zufall? Oder vielleicht doch eine Art Fügung? Sollte er da sein, dass sie sich noch einmal über ihre Gefühle klar wird? Vielleicht sollte sie ihm doch sagen was sie für ihn empfindet! Was konnte schon passieren außer dass sie eine Abfuhr erhielt? Vielleicht sollte sie es wagen? Aber wann? Heute nochmal losfahren? Oder vielleicht einfach nächstes Wochenende mit ihm ausgehen? _

Sie grübelte noch eine Weile bis ihr fast die Augen zufielen.

Währenddessen saß Woody in seiner Wohnung und dachte nochmal darüber nach wieso Jordan gestern so komisch war als sie Tanzten. _Was es ihr unangenehm? Über was hatte sie nachgedacht, das sie ihm nicht sagen konnte? Sie konnte doch über alles mit ihm reden. Er war doch der einzige der wirklich immer für sie da war! Auch wenn sie sich mal wieder in eine winzigste Spur reingesteigert hatte die vielleicht zur Aufklärung des Todesfalles ihrer Mutter beitragen konnte. Er hatte sie immer unterstützt, auch wenn alle anderen schon lange genervt waren. Was also konnte sie ihm nicht sagen?_

Auch er dachte noch eine ganze weile so nach bis er einen Beschluss fasste.

Jordan war schon fast auf der Couch eingeschlafen, als es auf einmal an der Tür klingelte. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. 23:50 Uhr, wer konnte so spät noch etwas von ihr wollen? Ihr fiel niemand ein, der einfach so mal so spät vorbeischauen würde, also musste es etwas ernsteres sein. Sie sprang auf, und ging zur Tür.

Als sie durch den Türspion schaute sah sie Woody direkt in die Augen. Sie drehte sich weg, und überlegte, _Was kann Woody denn so spät noch wollen? Wenn sie ihn jetzt herein lassen würde, konnte sie für nichts garantieren. Wenn er zu nahe bei ihr säße würde sie ihn vielleicht einfach küssen, und was dann? _

Sie riss sich aus ihren Gedanken, und rief sich in Erinnerung dass Woody ja noch vor der Türe stand.

Sie öffnete. _„Was machst du denn hier, zu so später Stunde" _fragte sie ihn.

„Mich hat eine Situation einfach nicht losgelassen. Als wir gestern getanzt haben warst du so abwesend, was war denn da los? Hast du irgendwelche Probleme? Du weißt doch dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst, und dass ich immer für dich da bin. Also, was war gestern los?"

„_Ich kann dir das nicht sagen Woody, gerade dir nicht!" _Im nächsten Augenblick hasste sie sich für den letzten Teil des Satzes. Was wenn er jetzt etwas ahnte?

„_Was ist los Jordan? Sag es mir! Was kann schon passieren, wenn du es mir sagst? Ich werde dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen!" _sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Woody, und so wie ich mich kenne glaube ich nicht dass diese Beziehung länger halten wird als meine bisherigen, und das ist genau dass was ich nicht will, denn du bist etwas besonderes, und ich will dir das nicht antun!"

So, jetzt war es raus, was würde er wohl sagen? Wie würde er reagieren?

Seine Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Er zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie lange und leidenschaftlich.

„ich liebe dich schon so lange Jordan Cavanaugh, und wenn wir beide nicht wollen dass es nur eine Vorübergehende Lovestory wird, dann müssen wir eben daran arbeiten."

„_Ok, lass es uns versuchen, wir werden das schon schaffen."_

Nun küsste sie ihn, und schloss die noch immer offen stehende Türe mit ihrem Fuß.

THE END


End file.
